1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smokers products, and more particularly relates to an electronic cigarette and a battery device applied thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic cigarette is also known as a virtual cigarette or an electronic atomizer. As a substitute for cigarette, the electronic cigarette is usually used for smoking cessation. The appearance and taste of electronic cigarette are similar to those of the conventional cigarette, while it does not contain tar, suspended particles and other harmful ingredients as the conventional cigarette. The related electronic cigarette includes a housing an atomizer device, a battery device, a liquid solution reservoir, a mouthpiece, and an end cover. The atomizer device, the battery device and the liquid solution reservoir are housed in the housing. The mouthpiece and the end cover are respectively mounted to two opposite ends of the cylindrical housing. The related electronic cigarette functions as a substitute of tobacco in a certain extend.
For the related electronic cigarette, air enters into the related electronic cigarette via the end cover, and further flows into the atomizer device by passing through the peripheral of the battery device. However, a size of the air flowing channel at the peripheral of battery device in related electronic cigarette being affected by various factors, such as the shape of the battery device, the slanting condition of the battery device being in the related electronic cigarette, the configuration of wires at the peripheral of the battery device, and the like, which may result in the amount of the smoke generated by the same batch of electronic cigarettes being different, namely, the manufactured electronic cigarettes is inconsistent.